


Rememberance

by BlueLightning17



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightning17/pseuds/BlueLightning17
Summary: The Warrior of Light goes to visit an old friend after a journey to another world.
Relationships: Edmont de Fortemps & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this story, thank you. I haven't written anything since my college days, so it's been a few years. I've had this idea banging around my head for weeks now though, trying to get out. I love FFXIV and these characters. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (This is meant to take place after the events of Patch 5.2, the most current patch as of the writing of this story, so spoilers if you haven't gotten there yet)

Robin materialized at the Camp Dragonhead Aetheryte as she had hundreds of times before, feeling the familiar shiver that came from teleporting from her home on the sunny beach of the Mist to the chill air of Central Coerthas. The purple-haired mi’qote woman studied the hustle and bustle that now occupied the Camp; trading in the region was at an all time high now that House Haillenarte had spearheaded the reconstruction of Ishgard. _‘About time…’_ she thought, smirking at how frustrated her close friend and Ishgard’s leader had been at how long it took for this to finally happen. 

She made her way down the steps of the Aetheryte Bridge and headed out of the Camp’s northern gate. She could easily shorten the time this walk took significantly if she summoned one of her many mounts, but for this particular journey, it felt… wrong. The walk to the cliff felt like it was part of the time she spent with  _ him,  _ and she wouldn’t do anything to shorten it. Even when she would eventually leave the cliff, she would refuse to teleport away, and would walk back to the Camp and teleport from there. 

Arriving at the Steel Vigil’s gate, she turned west and headed onward, following the path to her destination. The few dragonkin along the path vacated the area as she approached… their instincts screaming to get away… they knew their Broodfather’s Slayer, the Azure Dragoon herself, as she approached.

As she came over the hill, she finally saw it. She casted a shadow over the tombstone in the morning sun as she got closer. The fact that the shield didn’t reflect the sunlight back in her eyes showed her how long it had been since she last came here. She’d fix that in a little bit. As she finally came to a stop in front of the tombstone, she removed her spear from her back and placed it on the ground next to him. She brushed the snow off the top of the tombstone and sat down. She noticed the fresh flowers on the base of the tombstone.  _ ‘Francel must have been here recently.’ _ she smiled.

Besides the light wind coming from the canyon in front of her, silence prevailed for the first several minutes. She usually couldn’t shut up when she was here, regaling him in her latest stories, adventures, battles, and the crazy stuff she did with her friends, both Scion and Adventurer alike. She imagined him listening to her stories with that bright smile on his face, saying “Splendid!!!” every other sentence. She laughed at the image… she had to, even though she knew it would never be real again. She made the decision years ago that she would never allow herself to show sadness while she was here. It would be an insult to his final words. 

This time, though... it was different, she didn’t know where to start. So much had happened since the last time she was here, after she’d been beaten by Elidibus and saved by Estinien.  _ ‘OK technically if G’raha hadn’t kept trying to summon me I totally would have won...’  _ she thought bitterly. After she had woken up following that fight she came here, not knowing that the next time she’d return, she would have travelled between worlds, and experienced everything that had happened to her on that other world. 

...

“Hey… I guess I’ll just say something, instead of just sitting here while my tail gets wet in the snow ,” she laughed. 

“I missed you, I’m sorry it’s been so long since the last time I was here.” she said, sighing, “I don’t know if anyone told you, but I was on a whole other world... I know... it’s pretty crazy. You remember when I told you about how we met Ard… I mean, the Warrior of Darkness and his friends, and how we learned that there are thirteen other reflections of our world? Well, we went to his world, the First. It was on the brink of destruction by a Flood of Light-aspected aether. It was honestly more terrifying than being in the Thirteenth, err, the Void, I guess.” 

The dam was broken, now that she had started, Robin continued on for a long time, talking about everything. She talked about how she got to the First, how time flows differently between the two worlds, how she finally reunited with her friends, how they helped inspire the people of the First into fighting to restore what was left of their world. She talked about all the people she met and the places she saw, from the bustling Crystarium, to the indolence of Eulmore, all the way to the funny dwarves of Tomra. She told him that in every city, town, village, camp, she was so amazed that despite their world on the brink of destruction for over 100 years, people still lived their lives with hope and purpose. 

She talked about the places she explored; delving into a destroyed village, a creepy water castle, a jungle ruin, an abandoned mine shaft, and climbing a giant golem to the top of a mountain. She talked about the enemies she faced, the horrifying abominations of light that were the Sin Eaters, a grizzled old man who just wouldn’t stay down, the disgusting monstrosity that was controlling the Eaters, as well as the citizens of Eulmore. 

She had to try her hardest not to tear up when she told him of how she learned of the potential future that they stopped, and how she… *she*... of all people was the beacon of light to thousands upon thousands of people she would never know. Of how in her darkest moment, her friends pulled her from the deep end. They promised to stay with her ‘til the end, even if it meant putting her down should the worst occur. 

Finally, she talked about discovering the ancient city of the Ascians, something that still inspired awe when she thought back to it. She ended her long regaling with telling of the greatest enemy she had ever faced, and how at the very last moment, she was saved by that cocky guy with a bloodstained axe.

“One second I was writing with pain, unable to stop him from hurting my friends. I’m pretty sure I puked up pure aether… blech.” She laughed. “The next I see him standing there in front of me… everything went white and… our souls became as one. I’m not sure why we were able to do that, I hope to find out someday. But… it felt like a piece of me that I didn’t even know I was missing was restored. It felt incredible… it still does.”

“In the end, we were able to defeat him…” She thought for a minute before continuing. “You know, I’ve won a lot of battles. I’ve lost a lot of battles too. I’ve never won a battle and felt that way before. Emet-Selch… he did terrible things, but... I understood why he did the things he did. He was charismatic and funny, and as much as my gut wanted me to hate him, I never could. The way he looked at me, it was like he saw a long lost friend… or something, I don't know. Maybe I’m projecting.” She laughed again, pausing before continuing. 

“It was strange, I’ve never made a promise to an enemy before. At least not one that wasn’t ‘If I ever see you again I’ll toss you off the Sea of Clouds’”. She thought again of his laugh, she knew that would’ve got him good. 

“I promised him I would remember. That I would remember that he lived. Emet-Selch suffered more than any one person should ever have to, and over the course of countless lifetimes. He also made others suffer just as much. I can’t forget that he did that, but I also can’t forget the lessons that he taught me. I can’t forget that he journeyed alongside us. I can’t forget that he saved Y’shtola’s life. I can’t forget that even in our final battle, where we were trying to kill each other… He saved me. His Darkness cancelled out the overwhelming Light I had stored inside of me. I can’t forget the impact he had on my life in the short time he was in it. I believe that, had things been different, we could have been friends.”

“So… I’ll remember him, for the rest of my life. Just like I’ll remember my promise to you, for the rest of my life.” I smiled at him, a true, genuine smile, the one that he loved so much… and took a spear through the heart to save. 

…

She sat in silence for a while after finishing her story, watching as the sun reflected off of more and more of Ishgard’s towers as it got higher and higher in the sky behind her. Reflecting on what she had told him, and all her latest journey had meant to her. 

“Anyways… right now we’re trying to find a way to get the Scion’s souls back into their bodies here on the Source. We have time but not an unlimited amount. Everyone is working really hard, as always. I’ll be sure to come by again when they’re all back. I’ll bring Alphinaud with me too, so you can give him a hard time.”

She stood up and reached for her adventurer’s pack.

“OK, you haven’t gotten rid of me yet, let me do the other thing I came here to do besides regale you with my tales of epic heroism.” She chuckled. 

Out of her pack she pulled a towel and some polishing chemical. She laid the punctured shield on the ground and grabbed some snow to wet the towel, and wiped down the top layer of grime and rust that was starting to form on the piece of equipment. She took her time as she meticulously polished the shield to a mirror shine, inspecting her handiwork with pride.

“Good as new! That will teach me to go so long between visits, it was really starting to wear down out here. Took some major elbow grease to shine it up this time.” 

She propped the shield back against the tombstone and stretched out her arms, looking again to the spires of Ishgard. Her hair and long jacket blew in the wind, which had been growing stronger all morning.

“You know… I probably tell you all the time… but you really picked a beautiful place to rest. I love the way the sun reflects off of the towers from here. They look almost golden. I think I’ll sit for a while longer before I go. Is that OK with you?”

Silence.

“Good! I knew you couldn’t bear to have me go just yet.” 

Robin moved to the other side of the tombstone and sat down, leaning back against it, looking again at the beautiful city she called home those few years ago. She had already talked his ears off, so she figured she’d give him a break. She sat in silence again, thinking at first of all she had told him about her latest adventure. Inevitably though, her thoughts drifted to him. About how they met, about the missions they went on together, the adventures they had together, the dinners they shared, the laughs they shared, the practical jokes on Alphinaud they pulled, the toasty mugs of hot cocoa in the blistering cold of winter in Coerthas. How he had to be restrained by six men after he found out she threw herself into danger again. The heart to hearts they shared, the personal secrets, history, doubts, fears… everything. She hadn’t ever been able to talk to anyone so openly before him, and only recently did she feel close enough with her Scion friends to share those kinds of thoughts and feelings.

She smirked as her mind then strayed to all the compliments and flirts he sent her way. She was no stranger to such things, but coming from him she never minded as she did with anyone else. She smiled again as she thought of the time she  _ totally  _ caught him checking out her ass. She caught him in the act and was getting ready to scold him when he unabashedly smirked at her, winked, and said “Splendid!”. Anyone else in the world would have felt the full wrath of the Warrior of Light in that moment, but… she blushed and started laughing, with him following suit.  _ ‘I’m glad you like it’  _ she had said, winking back at him as she walked away. 

It was that moment that occurred in a hallway of the Fortemps estate shortly after the trial by combat where she recognized she had feelings for the man. Unfortunately, the Gods can be cruel, and she would never get a chance to act on those feelings. She, along with Estinien and Alphinaud left the very next morning to go on their search for Lady Ysayle. There was no time when she returned either, as they were thrust immediately into the Heretic attack, and immediately after that Aymeric was arrested. They had no choice but to go there to save him… to… The Vault. Robin would never get the chance to tell him how she felt after that. 

…

She sighed, yawning as she cricked her neck. She hated thinking of that day, how she stood by and watched as he took a shot that was meant for her. It had been over four years since then, and it didn’t hurt any less. The old adage  _ “You don’t know what you have until it’s gone” _ has haunted her since that day. She realized too late, as he died in her arms, begging her to smile one last time, that she loved him. 

\------

“A smile… better suits a hero.” He had a smile on his face too, it stayed on even as the last of his life left his body. Robin kept the smile on her face as long as she could. When she felt him pass, she broke. She grabbed him tight and held him to her chest. His blood covered her front and was all over her gauntlets. She sobbed as tears poured from her eyes. The attack had been meant for her, it didn’t strike her, yet this pain she was feeling in her heart hurt worse than any sword, spear, or spell.

Aymeric went to her, his voice shaky, “Robin, we… we must retreat.” She gently laid his body down on the ground, and moved off of him, kneeling by his side. Aymeric went to give her a hand to help her up, but as he reached out, he froze. The air around Robin was starting to crackle and boil. He saw blue dragon-scaled aether tendrils start to pour out from her. Estinien’s eyes widened. The sobbing had stopped, and she was shaking. The tendrils of aether fully manifested, coiling around her in a dangerous aura. The only sound for a moment was the faint roar of her aether, but then Aymeric, Estinien, and Livia were shown first-hand why she is called the Warrior of Light.

She slammed her fist down onto the stonework of the bridge, leaving a crater as cracks shot outward from the impact, shaking the entire bridge. The three watched as she was  _ lifted up _ by her aether. The growling of the aether grew louder and louder. They could  _ feel _ the pressure coming off of her. No dragon they’d ever faced exhibited such power, even Nidhogg. Even Estinien, with all his might, was at a loss for words. Then, she exploded

**“RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.”**

Robin let out a scream of pure rage. Her aether burst outwards, forcing the bystanders to brace themselves. The sheer force of the Warrior of Light’s power brought further cracks along the structure of the bridge. Robin’s voice could be heard in the heartbreaking scream, but so too was the unmistakable roar of a dragon. The aether tendrils whipped around her violently, and Aymeric knew approaching her again would be suicide. Robin looked down at Haurchefant one more time, and Aymeric saw that her normally kind and determined purple eyes were glowing bright blue, the same color of her aether that was threatening to destroy the small bridge they were on. 

**“I’ll kill them… I’LL KILL THEM ALL!”**

She crouched down in the classic dragoon fashion, preparing to jump. As Estinien watched he, for the first time, truly grasped the difference in power between the two of them. She launched from the ground, creating another crater, and sent even more cracks across the bridge, causing it to begin to rumble. “Aymeric, Livia, we must go, now!” Estinien hoisted Haurchefant’s body over his shoulder as they ran back into the Vault before the bridge crumbled and collapsed underneath the power of the Warrior of Light’s unbridled rage. 

Robin jumped across the spires of Ishgard, causing damage to each one as she tried to get to the airship before it became unreachable, but she was too late. The ship was long gone. She let out another scream, this time of rage but also of grief. The scream was heard all across the Holy See of Ishgard.

The hardest thing she ever had to do in her life was return to the Fortemps manor, and tell his family that he was gone. She held herself together as she watched his father break, but once she was alone in her guest room, she broke too. She cried for hours upon hours as the weight of what she had just lost crashed over her like waves, again and again. After the torrent of emotions subsided, she decided then and there that she would always do her best to keep her promise to him.

The next morning she apologized to Aymeric for endangering them on the bridge. He just smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Give it not another thought, my friend.” Before they left to go hunt down Thordan and his Heavensward, she approached Lord Fortemps in the main hall. “Sir, I will finish this, and I’ll end this war… for him.” She smiled determinedly at him, and punched her fist into her palm. Lord Fortemps gave back a shaky smile, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, “Thank you, my dear, I know if there is anyone who can do it, it is you…”

She grabbed her spear from the weapon rack and made for the door.

“And… Robin… please, call me Edmont.” She turned around at these words, and her mouth must have been agape because he let out a light chuckle, “... He always hated being so formal with me, and I doubt he’d want you to do the same.”

This time it was her tears who threatened to escape her eyes, before again smiling back at him, “You’ve got it.”

\------

She sat in silence and thought about that day and what it had meant for her. Haurchefant hadn’t so much left a mark on her life as he had left a brand. She carried him everywhere she went. Her promise to him influenced everything she did. Even now, four years after his death, he was making her a better person, and a better hero. Thoughts of him kept her going at her darkest moments, and the words he used were repeated to others so that they could get through their own trying times. Her smile, a promise to him, was a beacon in the darkness and gave hope to those in despair. As her thoughts moved back to happier memories, of jokes, flirtations, and hot cocoa, she let her head rest against his tombstone, and she drifted slowly off to sleep.

  
  


…

  
  


She awoke with a jerk as she heard uneven footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them, the sun shining brightly.  _ ‘Sun’s in front of me now… ahhh seven hells, I must’ve fallen asleep.’  _

“Oh ho, it would seem I am not alone in my visit today.” the approaching voice said.

Robin stood up from her seat at the rear of the tombstone and turned around. She smiled brightly at the guest that approached her with cane in hand. 

“It’s great to see you again Lord Edmont.”

“Ah ah how many times must I tell you, just Edmont, my dear.”

“Well how else are we going to start our conversations if we don’t go through this every time we see each other.”

Edmont barked out laughter at that, “Very well my dear, as you wish, I shall still insist each and every time, though!” She laughed with him. 

Edmont reached the tombstone and embraced the mi’qote woman. “I’m so grateful to see you my dear, it’s been some time.”

“Yeah I know, it’s been… well… it’s been a crazy couple of months. I’ll be happy to tell you the story, but… not here, I talked his ear off already.” She said, pointing to the tombstone with her thumb.

He laughed again, “I’d be glad to invite you back to our home so you can honor me with the stories. And I’m sure he would listen to any story you told him over and over again no matter how many times you told it.” 

He looked down at his son’s grave, and smiled at the flowers and freshly polished shield.

“My dear, you are too kind, thank you so much for doing that.”

“Ah, well, I’m pretty sure the flowers are from Francel, not today, but obviously pretty recently. And yeah the shield was me, I make it a point to keep that Fortemps Crest shining in the sunlight!” She said as she punched her fist into her palm. 

“Well I’ll be sure to send my regards to the young Lord Haillenarte. Truly, it means the world to me that you take care of that shield, but even more than that, that you come here to visit him… I know he appreciates it too.”

Robin smiled softly, “I had to apologize to him, it’s been such a long time that I came. I promised not to go too long in between visits. And I made it up to him by babbling on and on for a few hours about my journey in another world!”

Edmont’s eyes widened, “Well! It seems I have a thrilling tale awaiting me indeed! I’ll have to send for Artoriel and Emmanellain, I daresay they would be equally as excited! Perhaps our dear Aymeric can make an appearance”

Robin laughed, “I’d love to come by, give you something extra to add to your book.” she said, winking.

“I… uhh… in the meantime, I’ll wait for you at Camp Dragonhead… if you’d like to be alone.”

“Nonsense, my dear, everything that I have come to say to him can be said with you here as well. In fact, he may haunt me in my dreams if I send you away.” 

Robin sat back down behind the tombstone as the Fortemps patriarch talked to his son, telling him about the goings-on of Ishgard, of the House of Lords, and of his two brothers. After a time, silence prevailed once again on the cliffside as Edmont walked towards the edge of the cliff. 

“It really is beautiful, isn’t it.”

“I was telling him earlier, he really picked such a beautiful place to rest. To get the best seat in the house as the city he loved grows and prospers, he’d be so happy.”

Edmont smiled again as he basked in the afternoon sun. 

Another few minutes of silence passed as they admired the view. The wind had mostly died down now, and it made the silence that much louder. During that time Robin fought with herself about what she wanted to say, out of fear of causing Edmont pain. Besides Y’shtola, her best friend and confidant, no one else knew her true feelings. In the end, she’d been sitting on this for years, and needed to get it out, and didn’t know if she’d ever get the chance again.

“I’d like to say something, but I fear it may bring you pain.”

“What is it, my dear?”

“... I loved him.”

Edmont let out a laugh. “I know, my dear. He loved you too.”

Robin’s head snapped to him and her eyes widened. 

“Did… did he talk about me… in that manner?”

“No, my dear, he didn’t have to. I just knew. I’m an old man, and I’ve experienced love. I know what it looks like.” 

Robin gave a sad smile. “Yeah, I guess… thinking back, we weren’t very subtle. I just… I wish I could have told him, before it was too late.”

“Life is cruel when it comes to such things. If it is any consolation, I believe he knew how you felt. It is truly a tragedy that events transpired the way that they did, and you both missed out on something that could have been beautiful.”

“Thank you for saying that, it means the world to me.” Robin gave Edmont yet another one of her bright, genuine smiles. “I was nervous to tell you that, I didn’t know if it would hurt or help to think about… what could have been.”

Edmont couldn’t help but give a smile back. “Ridiculous, my dear, it warms my heart to know that my son had someone like you who cared for him so deeply, and still does even after his passing.”

Robin stretched out again, still a little stiff after her nap. “Well, I think I’m good to go whenever you are, but I’ll stay here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you my dear, I am ready to depart, just… hmmm.” He paused.

“Is something wrong?”

“Now it is my turn to ask something that I fear may cause pain. You may refuse to answer, of course, I’ll not hold against you.”

“I’ll answer any question you have for me Edmont, it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, my dear… I never inquired before, because it was too fresh in our minds... and as the years passed I never could seem to find the right time to ask you. I never asked our dear Speaker of the House of Lords either…I could never get the words to come out.

I’d like to know… what were my son’s last words?”

Robin paused for a moment, and then couldn’t help herself,  _ she laughed.  _ The look of shock that was on Edmont’s face only subsided when he saw her looking at him with a bright, toothy, and genuine smile.

“The words he spoke to me on that bridge have saved me… I can’t even count how many times. Your son was truly an amazing person. I’m so lucky to have met him and to have had him in my life.”

“He said...  **_‘A smile better suits a hero.’_ ** _ ” _

Edmont’s eyes widened, and tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but then he too started laughing, a loud boisterous belly laugh that he’s sure would get him looks of ire in the House of Lords. Robin laughed along with him, memories of the man she loved filling her with happiness. 

The sounds of laughter echoed down the chasm in front of Haurchefant’s tombstone, and all the way down to the gate of the Steel Vigil for a solid minute before subsiding. 

“You’ve given me a gift my dear, thank you.”

“I’m glad I could help. Those words have been at the very core of my being since that day. He was a hero too, smiling until his last breath.”

Robin smiled at Edmont again, before walking to the tombstone and kneeling down one final time.

“Thanks again, I’ll come back soon, I promise.”

She picked up her lance from the ground and returned it to her back, it’s familiar aether humming through her fingertips as she did.

“All right! I’ve been out here all day, so I think I could go for some hot cocoa and some hearty Ishgardian cuisine.” Robin smirked and gave Edmont a playful nudge. “And if I’m doing some storytelling, you’d better break out the ale.”

Edmont barked out another laugh, “It sounds like we are in for an enjoyable evening indeed.”

“Yeah and prepare my room, I don’t want to end up in the Far East because I tried teleporting home drunk!”

They both laughed again as they began walking down the path, back towards the Steel Vigil. The walk is silent until they reach the gate, as they turn south to Camp Dragonhead. 

“You know…” Robin hesitated.

Edmont glanced down at his walking partner, “What is it, Robin?”

“I made another promise recently. One that I think is equally as important as my promise to Haurchefant.”

“...Oh?” 

“Yeah… I… I’m sure you’ll hear about him later. He was…” Robin let out a reluctant laugh “... a real piece of work.”

“But even still, I promised him… I promised that I would remember. I’ve thought a lot about what that means. Coming here today has helped me… get it all together in my head. My promise to Haurchefant has helped me be a better hero. The smile he helped give me gives hope and courage to those that I need to protect. I’ve lost a lot in my life. But those I’ve lost aren’t really gone, not if I keep them in my heart and in my memories. Not if I remember them. I need to be someone who lives the promises I made to both Haurchefant and Emet-Selch. I’ll remember those that I have lost, so that I can smile for those that can yet be saved.”

Edmont placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder, “He would be proud of the hero you have become.”

“Thank you,” Robin placed her hand over Edmont's and turned to give him one more smile, “... now let’s go home.”

\---

From the gate of the Steel Vigil to the gate of the Steps of Faith, they walked together, side by side; a Nobleman and the Warrior of Light, two friends whose fates were intertwined by the love they shared for a silver-haired Knight with unquestionable honor, infectious positivity, and fierce loyalty. 

That night the two shared a joyous evening among family and friends, filling the halls of Fortemps Manor with the sounds of clinking glasses and raucous laughter. Midnight had long come and gone when the Warrior of Light retired to her room. As she lay in bed, drifting off to sleep, she felt someone take her hands in theirs, squeezing them gently. She returned the gesture, cracking her eyelids open. She saw nothing, and when she looked down to her hands, the feeling was gone. 

The next morning she vaguely recalled a dream where an aetherial ghost with silver hair closed the bedroom door, and whispered, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> A few things, I tried to capture the dialect of FFXIV characters as best I could, especially when Edmont was talking, but I probably didn't get it quite right, it just didn't really come naturally to me to have them speak that way. It's why I didn't even bother with my WoL character, I just had her speak as I would. 
> 
> I wrote this through the eyes of my female Miqo'te WoL, as writing it that way helped me get into the head space of the character better. I used her first name and some physical descriptions, but if you ignore those you could substitute my WoL for any race/gender WoL, if you want. I also wrote her as a dragoon not only because it's my main in-game, but also because that is the "canon" job of the WoL during the Heavensward expansion. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
